So You Think You Can Dance?
by Flyin Phoenix
Summary: Supposedly you’re the hottest dancer, right? Let me see how well you dance. States harry out on the dance floor. He learns that there were some bad things in her past and that she ONLY dances ballet. What will he do?


**So You Think You Can Dance?**

By: PoenixTears1990

**Summary: **"Supposedly you're the hottest dancer, right? Let me see how well you dance." States harry out on the dance floor. He learns that there were some bad things in her past and that she ONLY dances ballet. What will he do?

**Rating: PG-13**

**Chapter One: **Dance Acquaintances

"Harry come on! I don't want to be late!" Exclaimed an impatient Ronald Weasley as his best friend, Harry Potter, slowly put on his last shoe and tied his laces. But Harry just shook his head and smirked as he remembered how earlier this morning he set the clocks ahead an hour and a half. But it seemed that Ron was too dumb enough to know the difference.

"All right, all right!" Chuckled Harry at the sight of Ron thumping his foot on the floor like Thumper the rabbit from some old cartoon show. Once Harry tied the last knot on his shoe he slowly stood up and his back gave a satisfying crack as he did so. As Harry did that, Ron ran to the coat closet and hurriedly picked out a sport jacket for his friend and rushed back to give it to him and pull Harry out the door at the same time.

"Come on, I don't want my date to think that I stood her up. It's 7:00 and the show begins at 8:45p.m. so come on and hurry up! Besides, you get to meet your date at the end of the show. She is one of the dancers. That is what Jessica told me." Said Ron as they climbed into the car to go to Palace Theater. It was a new theater and this was going to be the first time that it was used. Supposedly, it was actually like the old palace in Russia. "I was also told that she was the hottest dancer at her academy that she takes classes at. Maybe we should go to Steps the new night club in town after and she could show us a couple moves and maybe dance circles around you." Added Ron thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Sounds good Ron." Said Harry dully. Because truth be told, he did not like to be the one to get set up on a blind date. And little did he know, neither did the girl that he would come to meet. He like to do his on thing on his own terms. His best friend Ron knew this too, that is why he set Harry up, to see things a little bit differently. So Ron just rolled his eyes at his best friends traditional antics.

They were actually going to go and see Mulan Rouge in ballet style. It was Jessica's idea since her best friend was the main dancer in it. Usually with ballet performances, the dancers would not sing, but this show would be different. Way different. Though the story of Mulan Rouge would not be the full story but most of it. This was the type of ballet that was more upbeat and was mixed with both tap and jazz performances. It would be the absolute event to remember.

Twenty minutes later they reached the Palace Theater and it looked as though hardly anybody was there. Ron searched and searched for Jessica but never found her, then it was then that he realized that his best friend was laughing at him. That was when he really got pissed off and just happened to explode bursting with laughter.

"What is so bloody funny?" Shouted a fuming Ron.

"Ron what time is it?"

"This is not a time for joking Potter!"

"I know Ron, but just look at your watch and tell me what time it is."

Ron obliged and looked at his watch to see what time it was. This clock read 6:45p.m. and had a little flash and beep that stated it was quarter till 7:00. Ron just looked at Harry utterly confused.

"I set the clocks and hour and a half ahead so you would move faster, but I guess that made you move really fast. And I mean fast. Did you see yourself as you stepped on the gas to get here in a hurry?" Explained Harry to a blushing Ron.

"Harry, you are so dead." Laughed Ron like a maniac. "So what do we do know?" Asked Ron. But all of a sudden he heard music coming from inside the building and it seemed like Harry heard the music first, because he was already at the door wait for Ron to come up the steps to join him in the investigation.

As they got more into the building the music grew louder and it seemed like it was coming from the auditorium. Harry opened the door into the auditorium and stepped into the shadows to watch. It looked as though the cast was doing a final rehearsal.

At first it was a soft piano sound with a little violin but then it speed up and had an edge to it and the violin tone seemed to grow as more people from the orchestra joined in. And then the singing began with a tough looking man walking across the stage. From the opposite side a young and handsome man walked in from his respected queue and went to his proper spot. The lighting alternated between the two when someone else began to sing, and when they both were, the light was fixed on them both.

**(Tough Guy-French Accent)**

_Young/ Handsome man- British Accent_

**Will drive you (will drive you)**

**Mad!**

**Roxanne**

**you don't had to put on that red light**

**walk the streets for money**

**you don't care if it is wrong or if it is right**

**Roxanne**

**you don't have to wear that dress tonight**

**Roxanne**

**you don't have to sell your body to the night**

_His voice upon your face_

_his hand upon your hand_

_his lips caress your skin_

_its more than I can stand_

**Roxanne**

_I gave my heart out_

_Thing is I can't find_

_You need to lead me_

_Just don't deceive me_

_Believe me when I say_

_I love you_

Music speeds up and the violinists more vigorous.

**(Roxanne)**

_I give my heart my darling_

**(Roxanne)**

_See there's your guard out_

_I gave my heart out_

**(you don't had to put on that red light)**

_Thing is I can't find_

**(walk the streets for money)**

_You need to lead me_

**(you don't care if it is wrong or if it is right)**

_Just don't deceive me_

**(Roxanne)**

_Believe me when I say_

**(you don't have to wear that dress tonight)**

_I love you_

**(Roxanne)**

**(you don't have to sell your body to the night)**

**Roxanne**

Music and lights go down and curtains close then re-open.

"Excellent!" Began the supposed director, which is what both Harry and Ron guessed. "That will be all for now. Go and finish getting ready and someone please tell Hermonie Granger that I need to speak to her. Thank you. DISMISSED!" Exclaimed the director.

After a few minutes a women at the apparent height of five feet and seven inches tall. She had straight brown hair that had a mix of auburn red in it. It was pulled back in some fancy way with some fancy black lace. Her face held little make-up. Just some simple red lip stick and smoke-black colored eye shadow and eye liner. On her body was a simple creme colored robe that was tied at the waist.

"Mr. Glancing what can I do for you?" Said the apparent Hermonie Granger.

"Miss Chang is not here yet is she?" Questioned Mr. Glancing in a tight voice.

"No, sir." Replied Hermonie.

"Then you will have to play the part of Sabeam and sing all of the songs that the character sings. Most of them will be with the young lad Justin." Promptly stated Mr. Glancing.

"Justin?" Questioned Hermonie in a nervous voice.

"Yes." Smiled the mischievous director.

"But sir-"

"No, but's. You know the part. You know it well. And will perform and be recognized by hundreds of people. You will become the new theater icon. You can do it. I know you can. JUSTIN!" Shouted Mr. Glancing.

All of a sudden the same young man that was previously singing just ran to his directors urgent call.

"Sir?" Questioned Justin.

"Harry! He looks like an older you!" Whispered Ron. But at the sight of Harry motioning him to shut up, he did just that.

"Sing the duet part, you beginning at the bridge and Miss Granger will join you, of the song 'Come What May'." Requested the old man.

Justin just nodded uncertainly and began to sing.

(_Justin _**Hermonie- _both Justin and Hermonie._**)

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it say_

_to give you everything_

_seasons may change_

_winter to spring_

_but I love you_

_until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_come what may_

_I will love you _

_**until my dyeing day**_

_suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_suddenly the moon's such a perfect grace_

_**suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**_

And then suddenly the director gave the cut off sign with the swift motion of his right hand.

"Perfect." Stated the man. "Go and get dressed you two. You are ready. Oh and Hermonie, I believe that the Sabum costumes will fit you just fine,dear. Go on. See you two after the show. I will let you know how you did." Finished Mr. Glancing and then walked off towards the back. That was when Harry and Ron hurriedly left back out and left the building to the nearest coffee shop down the street.

When they had reached the coffee shop the conversation began.

"Wow! That was amazing. I mean that Hermonie girl, her voice was just so captivating." Sighed Harry wistfully.

"Just wait until you see the actual show. And not just be looking in through the shadows. You will be swept off your feet." Said the shadow figure that was cast upon the table. That shadow just happened to be Mr. Glancing. "Here, three tickets to the show. All front row. And here is a few VIP passes to get behind stage after the show is over." He added and then passed the tickets and passes to Harry, whose jaw was sitting on the floor in shock.

"Sir. Why exactly are you doing this?" Questioned a slack-jawed Harry Potter.

"I am doing my one good deed for the day, so be happy that I'm not going to snap your neck in half for looking in on the rehearsal. That is a private thing, up until the show begins. Excuse me young men, I must take my leave. Good Night. Enjoy the show." Said Mr. Glancing in a neutral tone of voice and then left the coffee shop.

Ron and Harry looked at each other shocked that the old man didn't yell, scream, or cuss at them. But then they just smiled and left the building to head back to the theater because they were beginning to let people and let them go to their seats to wait for the show to begin.

Okay everybody… Please Review. Thanks. Have a good afternoon.


End file.
